Andrew Newman and the Olympians
by platypus72
Summary: when a new demigod comes to camp, the camp gets a problem, someone or something stole the Golden Fleece, and the boundaries are dieing once again. The new demigod and his newly found friends set of on a quest to find the Fleece Thief. I suck at summaries
1. A Giant Cat Shoots Knives

** I'm writing this because the first one I wrote really sucked. And if any spelling or grammar is wrong, I used spell check so don't say anything about it. If this is bad, tell me and I wont write anymore, if it's good, tell me and I WILL write more. So please read and respond!**

**P.S. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters, but do own Andrew and James.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Giant Cat Shoots Knives

It all started like a normal day, I was day dreaming in reading, my worst subject, when my teacher, Mr. Hobs, (weird name, huh?) came over to my desk.

"Andrew," he said as I didn't answer, "ANDREW!" he yelled.

"huh?" I said, like the genius I was.

"Would you please read pages 23 to 24 for me?" he asked.

We were reading Bud Not Buddy, and I liked the book, when I'm not reading. See, I have ADHD and dyslexia, so my reading is pretty horrible.

"W-when, when I j-j-jumped o-out…" I was cut off by a lot of loud laughter.

"Thanks for trying," Mr. Hobs muttered, and walked to his desk.

"Bla-ha-ha," my best friend and only friend, James, said. He had a condition that I'm not sure what it is, and he laughs like that sometimes, he also walks funny, a weird limp, he has a not that excuses him from P.E. for ever, but he can run faster then any other kid in school.

I'm Andrew Newmen, and I'm constantly bullied by an idiot huge girl named Clarisse. The High School and Middle School are connected, so I see her every day even though she's in 11th grade and I'm in 7th. And now summers coming up, so I wouldn't have to see that monster again.

"Oh not you too?!" I said.

He shrugged and Mr. Hobs kept reading

The rest of the day went by pretty normally, me day dreaming in every class. Then it was time to go back to my apartment in Manhattan, where I lived with my single mom.

"Lets go James," I said, and we headed off.

Half way there, a knife went whizzing past my shoulder. I yelped and jumped to the side, and hit James.

"Oww, what happened?" he asked.

I was to shocked to talk, so I just turned him around, and standing there was Mr. Hobs.

"Mr. Hobs? What the heck just happened?!" I yelled.

He laughed, "are you surprised young demigod?"

"What did you call me?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but he started to change. His coat and tie fell off, leaving a weird, furry red stomach, then his pants did the same, and when he looked like a giant cat with a human face, he began to grow, and now he was even bigger now.

"The manticore," James said in disbelief.

"A what?" I asked in shock.

And then, I saw a black blur circling closer to the monster. It silently landed behind the monster, it was a black horse with wings, and on it was a boy that looked a lot like me, green eyes, black hair, the only thing was that he was older than me, he was about 17 and I was 12. The boy got off and jumped on the monsters back and started cutting it with a sword I didn't see before.

The monster started scratching and shooting knives at the boy, but the boy saw them and hit them away. Then the manticore flew the boy off his back, but he got up and charged with his sword and cut the monster's leg. It growled in rage and hit the boy across into a sturdy tree. The boy groaned and picked up a knife the monster shot at him and threw it, it cut it's leg and he fell to the ground, then the boy got up and walked towards it. The monster looked up and said, "You."

"Me," the boy said, and stabbed it in the four-head and it exploded into golden dust.

James sighed in relief as the boy walked towards, "he wasn't supposed to reform for a long time," he said, hardly even having a scratch on him, then he reached his hand out to shake and said, "hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Son of _who_?" I asked.

The boy looked even more confused than me, then he turned to James and asked, "You never told him yet?"

"No, but I was going to," he grumbled, then turned to me, "you now the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Um… yeah," I said, confused.

"Well there not myths, they're real," he said.

I looked at Percy in disbelief, he nodded.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

Percy sighed and walked over to a river. Before I new it, he jumped into the river, and came out completely dry.

"Believe us now?" he asked.

"uhh… yeah," I said.

"Good, now lets get to camp," Percy said.

"Wait, hold on, what camp?" I asked.

"A camp for demigod, children of gods and mortals, and you're one of them," he said.

"Alright," I said, "but how do we get there?"

"By Pegasus," he said.

"But there's only one," I said.

He smiled and whistled, and two more came down.

"Andrew, you get on Porkpie," he said, pointing to a slightly larger one then the other two with brown spots.

"Let's go," he said, and we took off into the deep, blue sky.


	2. I Think I'm Going to Like it Here

**Please read and respond!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: I think I'm going to like it here.

As we flew over a deep blue ocean, Percy told me about his adventures; he told me about his first quest that he went on to find his mom and to find Zeus's lightning bolt (which he found, by the way), his second quest, where he ran from camp to find his friend, Grover the satyr, and find the golden fleece to save camp, his third quest, when he went on a quest to find Artemis and save his girlfriend, Annabeth. His fourth quest, when he went through the Labyrinth to stop the Titans. And when the demigods went to war with the Titans and won. Then we started to approach the camp.

I looked down at the ocean about 300 yards down, and I knew if I fell, I would die as soon as I hit the water.

I got a tighter grip on Porkpies furry, brown and white mane in fear, but I sighed in relief when we landed.

"So," Percy said, staring at me with his sea-green eyes, "what'd you think off your first Pegasus ride?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, my face turning green, about the color of Percy's eyes but grosser.

His face completely drained of color as he pushed me towards a tree so I could throw-up.

I ran and threw up a lung then passed out.

I woke up in a large house with James sitting to my right, but he wasn't wearing pants or shoes, instead, he had a shaggy hind quarters and hooves.

"Goat?! You're a goat?!" I yelled, moving away from him.

"satyr actually, what are you starring at?" he asked, I forgot I was still starring at his furry legs.

"huh? Oh, nothing," I said, but I was still creeped out from my best friend being a goat.

"Kay, well come on, I want you to meet Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?"

"Camp director."

"Is he a demigod, too?" I asked, still staring at his furry legs.

"No, but you'll see soon," he said as I stilled looked at him, confused, "oh, just come on."

He took me to a room right next to ours, and sitting there was a man in a wheelchair, a kind of chubby man in a purple shirt, and Percy. They were playing some kind of card game.

Percy chuckled when he saw me, "I've never seen someone throw-up from riding a Pegasus," he said.

"Well it wasn't that fun," I mumbled.

"Who's this?" the man in the wheel chair said, he had a long brown beard and a bow slung around his back.

"Andrew Newman," I answered for myself.

"Welcome to camp Andrew, I'm Chiron," the wheelchair guy said.

I leaned in close to James and whispered, "Chiron's a cripple?" I asked, confused.

"It is rude to whisper, Mr. Newman," Chiron said.

I looked down at my shoes and said, "sorry sir."

"No need for the 'sir', just Chiron," he said.

"Come, Percy and I will show your cabin," Chiron said as Percy nodded.

"Come back soon to finish the game," said the man in the purple shirt.

"Actually Dionysus, I think I won," Chiron said, gesturing towards his cards.

"Oh, I suppose you do," Dionysus said, "but what about, umm… Perry?"

"Percy sir, and my hand was horrible," Percy said, not even minding that he lost.

"Well, lets go," Chiron said, gesturing towards the door.

"Right," Percy said.

Then we left to my 'cabin'.

When we got out of the house, Chiron started to get out of his wheelchair, I saw some furry hair, I thought he was a satyr, but as he got out more, he was a human waist up and a horse waist down, a centaur.

He looked at me and smiled, "Surprised?" he asked.

Then I remembered what the cat-thing said to me, _'surprised, young demigod?'_

Anger and hate flashed through my eyes. I should have known something was wrong with Mr. Hobs. He always made me read, and when he talked to me, he had pure hate in his voice.

"You okay? You look angry," Percy said in concern, his deep sea green eyes digging into me.

"I'm fine," I lied, "just tired."

He looked at me doubtfully, but turned and kept walking.

Then, I saw a girl about 17 running towards us. She had blonde hair and a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on. She bear-tackled Percy.

_This must be Annabeth_, I thought as she and Percy kissed.

She looked up at me, she had gray eyes and her face, well lets just say I'm not surprised Percy picked her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said, reaching her hand out to shake.

I shrugged, "I figured that," but I still shook her hand, "Andrew Newman."

"We're taking him to the Hermes cabin," Percy said, grabbing Annabeths hand.

"I'll go with you," she said, and we kept walking.

What I saw a minute later made my skin crawl, it was my old enemy, Clarisse La Rue.

I gave her a look that said _What the heck,_ and she gave me a look that said _I-can't- wait-to-give-that-loser-a-swirly._

"That's Clarisse! What's she doing here?!" I yelled.

"Oh good, you know her," Percy grumbled and pulled me along.

When we got to the cabin, Percy banged on the door and yelled, "Connor! Travis!"

Two identical kids came out, "who's this?" one asked

"Andrew Neman," I said.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Andrew." the shorter one said.

Then every one left, leaving me with Connor and Travis. But still, I think I'm going to like it here.


	3. I Nearly Kill a Satyr

**I do not own the PJO series or characters!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: I nearly kill a satyr

"Andrew! It's time for archery practice!" Travis yelled from the archery range. I figured out how to tell them apart, Connor is shorter than Travis.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I ran towards the archery range.

When I got there, I saw Chiron in non-wheelchair mode, and he smiled when he saw me, he smiled.

"Hello Andrew, have you ever shoot an arrow before?" he asked.

I took a little bit to try to remember, "uhh… yeah, when I was six."

"Good enough," he said as I picked up a bow and a quiver off arrows and slung them around my back.

It took me a while to learn where to put the arrow, and I finally found out, but I has the bow backwards.

Some girl screamed and duck for cover, and Travis and Connor started laughing, but I glared at them and they stopped.

Chiron came over and said, "not quite right, he said and corrected me. He turned my bow the right way and made me stand straight up, he also lifted my bow up a little.

"Now, pull back and aim," he said.

I did, and shoot the arrow. It went flying, but not even close to the target. In fact, it went way over the wall of the range. It landed right next to a satyr that was probably Grover. (I know what he looks like because of Percy) He yelped and jumped back. He turned around to see who shot it and saw me. His face instantly turned red, but I fell to the ground in laughter, along with all the other Hermes kids.

Chiron had a serious look on his face, but I could tell he was holding back his laughter.

Travis came over and put his hand on my shoulder, "that was amazingly funny," he said, still laughing, "so you're definitely not a son of Apollo."

I smirked, "Well, I didn't try it, but I'm glad I did," I said.

The rest of archery went by quickly, me missing every shot. It was like school, I stink at it.

"You may go to dinner now," Chiron said as we left and he galloped towards the dinning pavilion.

As we walked, Connor and Travis told me about what to do at dinner, eat at the Hermes table, dump some food in the fire for your godly parent, bla bla bla.

I got a big tray of green beans, (I hate green beans, so I dumped them in the fire) steak, and mashed potatoes.

I sat next to Travis and a girl named Amanda Williams, and when she saw me, she smiled, "how do you shoot an arrow that far without trying?" she asked.

I laughed, "I don't even know!" I said.

"You nearly shot me with an arrow," she said.

"Opps," i said, remembering the girl scream.

She laughed and we kept eating.

Then Chiron stood up from the head table, "attention campers!" he said as people started to look up, "instead of capture the flag tomorrow, it will be held today immediately after dinner."

Everyone cheered except for me and the Aphrodite kids. I didn't even know the camp had capture the flag.

Then, Travis started talking rapidly about how to play, and I gulped when he said we use swords and shields. I never even held a sword before and much less a shield, but if everyone says how good it is, I'm not that worried.

When we got to the woods, Connor warned me about the monsters in the woods, but the rarely interfere.

"Andrew! !," someone called from behind me. I turned around to see it was Percy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Here," he handed me a sword too heavy, a shield way too big, and a helmet with blue horse hair on it that actually fit really well.

"You're on my team," he said.

"Okay," I said as everyone went into the woods in their positions.

"Andrew, you come with me, we're going to get the flag, and we're _going _to get the flag," Percy said.

I stood up straight and put my fingers to my four-head like a solute, "yes sir," I said in a stern voice.

He laughed, "no need for that."

"Yeah, whatever," I said. Just then, a horn sounded and Chiron came into the clearing and said stuff I just zoned out on, then the game started.

Percy and I ran to the other side with me leading and Percy behind me.

I could see the red Ares flag as we crouched behind a tree. Then, I was pushed to the ground. I looked up at my attacker, and saw that Percy was holding back two guys with his one sword.

"Go, I can hold them," he said as he pushed a guy to the ground.

I nodded and ran.

as i ran, I stepped in a puddle and grabbed the flag and ran. I was somehow dodging all the arrows and swords going towards me.

Then, to add to my fear, Clarisse stepped in front off me, "where do you think you're going?" she said with a snarl.

I somehow kicked the big idiot down. She looked up at me and shock, but I didn't see it, because I was already at my side.

People cheered and patted me on the back, then Chiron came over and announced, "the blue team wins!"

everyone cheered, but it quickly turned to a gasp, everyone but Percy.

"What? is it to weird for an undetermined kid to capture the flag?" i asked.

"No, It's just weird for me to have a brother, or half-brother, whatever you want to call it," Percy said.

Then i realized what was going on. i looked up and saw a glowing green trident slowly dissolving above my head.

"Are we going to celebrate or sit here staring?" Percy asked.

i saw a ripple of shrugs that looked like a tidal wave, then everyone cheered and carried me to the Poseidon cabin.


End file.
